DNAngel Fanfiction
by The Ultimate Twilight
Summary: Chapter 1- Two years after Dark and Krad are sealed away. What will happen if... Chapter 2- A horrible nightmare will wake her to reality Chapter 3- The two pairs together
1. Chapter 1

--The water looks so peaceful and calm today, Risa thought to herself as she stared off into the ocean. Nothing has seemed to change; at least that's what everyone else thought. She came here everyday after school though, to sit next to the large fountain that had always seemed to be there. It was the one thing that was still there. It always reminded her of what once was and how she wishes it could be. Knowing it never will be, this is just self torture for herself everyday. Always sitting there, without saying a word. She hid it quite well, the fact that she was upset. The thing is that even thought she all ways appeared to be happy she wasn't even alive, in a sense. She was just there. Soullessly carrying on with her life, and nobody could even notice. Everyone just thought she had a crush on him, that she was just another fan girl. They even convinced her that, that was all he thought she was. The finally blow for her misery to turn it into nothingness. It still dawned on her mind, every second of every day. She was thinking about him. Tomorrow was the anniversary of the horrible event that caused her life to be the way it is now. I suppose her life would be a lot better if Daisuke was still in town. He had moved but still wrote her every day. It wasn't enough though, not anymore. She needed someone to cry on. The only person she wanted that to be was Dark.

When she returned home, at the same hour as usual these past two year, a shiver ran down her spin. She had not read tarot practically since that day. For the first time in two years the headed up to the attic. The door creaked as she pushed it open slowly. It seemed as if she had left time standing still in this very room. That all of the things about him and there time together were left here and she just embraced herself in them. A gust of nostalgia swept across her, but she fought back her emotions. She was rather good at it now because she had been suppressing them all this time. She swallowed hard and took a slow step forward. With each inch it should have gotten easier, but it only got harder. Fighting the pain to run out of the room in tears, she shook it off and continued to the desk. Everything in the room was still and exactly as she left it those years ago, except everything was covered with a thin smog of dust. She sat down at the desk and placed her hand over the top card. A surge of electricity stung her hand and she realized that she couldn't do this. With a tear fighting its way through her eyes she fought back and hurried out of the room. It's too much, she thought to herself panting outside the doorway. Riku was there now, looking at her sister with a confused expression.

"You're such a weirdo" Riku said as she walked up and sat next to her sister in the hallway.

"Go away" Risa said sternly

Her sister Riku had been very rude lately because Daisuke had moved and they were going out. Even though Risa knew that he never truly loved Riku. She could feel it, but she was not mean enough to tell her sister that. I suppose he only went out with her to keep his mind off of something or off the fact of who he loved. Awhile back when dark was still here, Risa had been doing tarot for Daisuke and found that he had strong feelings for someone who was not her sister; he just had not realized them yet. It didn't really bother her because they were best friends and wanted to see him happy.

"Why are you up here?" Riku asked

She knew she couldn't tell her she had a feeling, she didn't feel like dealing with the ridicule.

"I just felt like it."

"Oh well I came up here to ask you something but now I forgot what it was."

"Oh, well let's go down stairs, I'm sure dinner is almost done."

"Right"

Risa followed her sister down the stairs. She didn't even realize her sister was talking to her until they sat down to eat.

"Are you even paying attention to me Risa?" Riku asked in an obnoxious tone.

"Sorry I was in a daze."

"You get stranger every day"

Risa didn't even respond to her sister's crude remark. She was to busy day dreaming again.


	2. Chapter 2

--That night Risa lay down on her bed. She had been going to bed very early for the past year or so. This was probably because there was nothing else to do. That and she always loved sleeping because it meant she could dream even more in depth then any other time. She lay awake for a while, and finally closed her eyes. She immediately began thinking of Dark. It had been a long time since she had imagined him so in depth. It was complete serenity. She was thinking of their first kiss. Only this time she pulled away after and his eyes flashed black. They were soulless. His beautiful purple oceans of eyes had disappeared and along with them Risa's oasis. His smile stretched wide across his face and his hair turned black and his figure became shady. Risa ran forward and embraced his. Holding on to him as a tear ran down her eye. She wanted him back. She couldn't let him leave her again. His fingernails grew into claws and he grabbed onto risa trying to break her off. She held him tightly and looked up into his fierce, empty eyes. He threw her off and she slid across the floor. Her head smashed against the wall. He walked over to her as she was struggling to sit up. Tears running down her eyes made his smirk even bigger. He bent over as if to kiss her and tilted his head to the side. His lips were barely touching her ear as he whispered.

"You were never anything but a stupid fan girl. Why don't you just give it up? I don't love you. I never will. You disgust me, you are totally pathetic."

Her eyes were swelling with tears. He didn't even look into her face. He just turned and started to walk away. She then realized that this was not her dark. It could never be. This was the dark that everyone wanted her to believe he was.

"Never!" Risa screamed as she got up. "I don't believe you, dark"

He was beginning to fly off, not even calling for wiz. Risa ran after him. He flew off the side of the building. Risa jumped and reached out to grab him. She caught his shirt and pulled him down a bit. He didn't even acknowledge her. It was like he didn't even know she was there.

"Dark!" she cried in agony. "Please dark, please just…" She couldn't think of anything to say. In a whisper she muttered, "I'm so sorry, I never meant to fall in love you, but I do love you and always will." She let go of his shirt and fell to the sea.

She jumped up in her bed sheets, gasping for air. Her pillow was damp with tears. They were still streaking down her face.

"That wasn't him." She said out loud to herself.

"That could never be him"

She looked to the side of her bed, where her clock was. It was 2:00 am. She dare not go back to sleep, how could she. She just sat in her bed staring at the wall.

"I can't take this anymore" she said to herself.

Risa got up and turned on her television. Her eyes widened to the shock that was on the news. Was it a rerun? How ironic. Her VCR was replaying the first time she saw dark. That night she was watching the news. She sat there, wrapping her arms around her knees, like she had when she saw this before. It was like she was back at that night. There was a certain misty feeling in her room. A familiar Aura.

She heard a creak from the attic floor. She new someone was up there. She opened her door slowly and peaked her head into the hallway. Making sure it was clear; she headed down the hall slowly. Her house looked a lot creepier at night. She finally got to the stairway and slowly crept up the stairs. As she passed by riku's room, risa could hear her sister snoring loudly. Risa laughed silently to herself, and then heard another creek from the attic. She was at the end of the hallway. She began walking but those lonely stairs to the attic door. She heard a loud thud. She was surprisingly calm, not at all afraid of what was up there. She had no fear of dying, for what was there for her to live for. That was a little over dramatic but it was the truth. She got to the door and opened the door fast. It hit the wall as it swung open. She was slightly disappointed but at the same time very excited to see daisuke on the floor.

"Risa!"

"Daisuke? What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, its just I wanted to surprise you but I didn't want your sister to know I was here, but by the time I arrived it was already to late, then I saw your light on so I thought I would sneak up into the attic."

"Silly daisuke. I've missed you so much!" She said as she ran up and gave him a hug. She felt a lot better knowing he was here, but she wondered for how long.

"Daisuke why are you here?"

"It's a very long story and I can't exactly tell you yet but I am here and I am staying."

"Why? Why can't you tell me?"

"Its not that you won't find out, its just I'm not the right one to tell you."

"That doesn't make any sense; you're the perfect one to tell me."

"Don't make it a big deal. You don't even seem to be happy that I'm back. Come on, I brought some stuff back with me to show you. And I got you a gift."

Daisuke and risa both sat on the floor while daisuke opened his backpack. He pulled out a box with a pink bow on it and handed it to risa. She opened the box to find a brand new set of tarot cards.

"Thanks daisuke! You really shouldn't have, now I feel bad I haven't gotten anything for you."

"Don't be silly, you haven't changed a bit risa, you know I wouldn't have wanted you to get me anything anyway." Daisuke said with a smile.

"You haven't changed either daisuke; you're still the same sweet, clumsy kid I have always loved." They both laughed at the clumsy part because they both knew it was very true.

"Daisuke?"

"Yes risa, what is it?"

"I need to tell you something, I think something..."

Risa was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Risa? Risa? Are you up here? Riku said as she was slowly walking up the stairs

Risa's eyes grew wide as she looked at daisuke, who looked like he had just died. Daisuke didn't want riku to know he was back, at least not yet.

"Daisuke, go, hurry" Risa said as she got to her feet.

"But... you needed to never..."

"Go now, we will talk again."

"Alright, bye" She said as he hugged her goodbye and climbed out the window.

"Oh shoot he forgot his backpack" Risa said to herself as she hurried and picked it up and tossed it out the window.

"Risa what are you doing up here again?"

"Sleepwalking?" risa said.

"Well you left your television on and it woke me up"

"Oh I'm sorry riku, I'll make sure to keep it off from now on, I promise." Risa said as she took her sisters hand and hurried out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

-- Risa walked slowly back down to her room after her sister shut the bedroom door

-- Risa walked slowly back down to her room after her sister shut the bedroom door. "What did Niwa mean by,

"I am not the right one to tell you." The sentence just ringed in her head as she walked down the steps.

"I can't handle this anymore." Risa said quietly to herself

"I need to think of something else"

Risa began to drift off and accidentally tripped. She landed with a loud thud on the last step of the staircase. For the first time Risa finally realized that no one had caught her, no one was there to stop her from getting hurt, no one to save her. She had no one to pick her up when she fell down. She knew now that she would have to stop being afraid, stop getting into situations where people would have to save her, because now no one was there to. She needed to stop needing people to save her. She knew she must have been such a big burden for Dark. She had always tried to see him and every time she would get in the way. Her heart was hurt by thinking about it, but she knew it was true. She had to grow up and take responsibility. Risa couldn't help but think who else she could have been a burden to. She immediately thought of her sister and Niwa. How the two of them were on a walk and all they did was leave her alone for a little while and Risa couldn't even handle that. She had needed them to be with her. What if they really didn't want to be with her?

She shook her head and got up off of the floor. The sun was just about to come up. It had been forever since she had seen the sun rise. She hurried back up the stairs to the attic. She went through the small door that led to the roof. She had just made it.

"So beautiful" She murmured in awe.

"Yes, yes you are" A masculine voice said from behind her.

Risa froze in her place. A warm feeling hit her stomach, but she didn't move her eyes from the Sunrise. He took a step closer. She could feel his body heat stroking down her spine. His lips were practically touching her ear when he whispered to her.

"You are very beautiful, my love."

His words kissed her neck. He wrapped his arms around her but still she remained starring at the sun.

"Am I really the one you love?" Risa said calmly to him.

"You are the only one I ever could love." He replied in a very suave tone.

"I am not your love, only your burden." Her voice still and in monotone.

"Never. You are--" He said, cutoff by Risa

"Just a fan girl? I know that's all you ever thought I was, but you're wrong. I really did love you and I'm sorry for that too"

"Please do not apologize for that. I never thought that you were a fan girl. I only thought I truly love Rika because I was scared. I needed a reason to hide my true feelings from you so then you would believe me. But the truth is, I was afraid" He said with a crack in his voice. "I wasn't strong enough. I was a coward. I was afraid because you are the only girl I ever truly had feelings for and I was afraid that if we continued our relationship I would mess it up or do the worse thing I could do… hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did that. But I realized I hurt you more by leaving you and not truly telling you my feelings. That I love you. And I know I wont always do the right thing and there we might both get hurt. But I would never stop loving you through it all. I love you Risa." He said. She could hear tears in his voice, the pain in his heart, the truth of his words.

Risa finally turned around; her heart skipped a beat when she saw the man. A man she had not seen in two years. Immediately his deep purple eyes engulfed her, making her lose her train of thought. His hair, his eyes, his everything. A tear swelled up in her eye and for the first time in two years she did not fight it. All of her emotions that she had held in were rising to the surface and she did not even attempt to hold them in. She thought she would never had another chance to talk with him or see him again. She didn't want him to go again. She would never have wanted him to leave. She embraced him, her cheeks now soaked with tears. As he wrapped his arms around her she pressed her face into his chest, trying to muffle her sobbing. She remembered then that she couldn't let him be the one she cried on. She couldn't make him have to save her. Even though she wanted him to.

She pulled away and wiped her tears off her face.

"Here let me help you with that" He said as he rubbed his finger under her eye to wipe away the tears. She smiled lightly. He cupped her face with his hands. He traced along Risa's jaw line with his lips. A wide, sneaky grin spread across his face as he looked into her eyes. Risa's face turned bright red. He made it so hard for her. Risa gave a slight sigh in defeat. Which only made him smile more. He leaned into her and pressed his lips lightly to her. One of his hands gently brushed down Risa's side, which tickled her lightly. She couldn't help but make a mew like noise right in the middle of there kiss.

Dark laughed out loud and then preceded his hands to her hips.

"You haven't changed a bit, you haven't even seemed to age." He said softly into her ear.

"I could never age with out my heart, and you will always have it." She said calmly looking into his eyes.

"Always?" He asked.

"Even if you don't want it anymore you will always have it" She said as she pressed closer into him.

"So neither you nor I will ever age?" He asked with a hint of excitement in his tone.

"Well I will never age." Risa said with a smile.

"You have my heart, love, and you know it." He replied

"Then yes we are stuck in this lovely moment" She said

Dark switched his position and held out one hand offering it to her.

"How would you like to dance with Phantom Dark?" He asked in a rather smirkish way, the same way he did when he first asked her out on a date.

She laughed and blushed a little.

"I would love to dance with you Mr. Dark" She said with a smile.

He grabbed on of Risa's hands, with his other still on her hip. He pulled her closer in to him. Risa smiled widely with her face turning red. They began to sway back and forth, around the roof top. Dark was humming a soft tune in Risa's ear as they continued to twirl in circles.

From the side walk Daisuke was peering up through a pair of binoculars in a bush. Spying wasn't really a thing he did but he wanted to see if everything went well. This truelly showed how much he cared for Risa as a friend because he was in major risk of being seen by Riku.

"Silly Risa, what the heck are you doing?" Daisuke murmured to himself.

"Oh no Riku!" Daisuke said to himself as she walked along the side walk, most likely going to the store or something of that nature. He ducked into the bushes.

"What the heck was that?" Riku said as she starred at the awkward shaking bush.

"Oh no.." Daisuke breathed under his breath.

"Hmm" Riku said as she continued on her way to the store.

"God that was close. Ouch." Daisuke said as he noticed the branched of the bush cut his arm.

"You should be more carful darling." A masculine voice said from behind him.

Daisuke's heart raced as her turned around to see Krad. He swallowed hard.

"K-krad? What are you doing here?" His voice cracked as he spoke.

"I'm here to see you obviously." Krad said as he reached out and grabbed Daisuke's hand. He pulled Daisuke closer as he inspected his arm. Krad tilted his head down and softly licked his tongue across Daisuke's wound. Daisuke's whole body turned a bright red. Krad laughed slightly aloud as Daisuke's blushing face. Daisuke looked at the wound but could not find it.

"K-kra.." He began as he slowly got up. His legs still numb, he began to fall.

Krad starred at him as he swiftly wrapped his arms around Daisuke, preventing him form hitting the ground as he was just about to land on it.

"Don't fall. You'll hurt yourself." Krad said as a sadistic smile spread across his face. Daisuke didn't know what it was about this smile but he loved it.

"What are you to doing?" They heard Dark ask from the other side of the bush. Darks arms completely entangled around Risa.

"Here all alone? Wow that's suspicious." Risa added with a smile at Daisuke.

Daisuke blushed but was rather relieved of the approval of his friends. Krad just simple smiled while still looking at Daisuke.

Risa looked up at Dark who was looking to meet her eyes. They both smiled.

"So how about we all go out to dinner?" Dark said

"The girls—I mean Daisuke and Risa can go get ready and we will come pick them up tonight" Dark finished, nodding at Krad.

"What a wonderful idea." She said looking up at Dark.

"Come one Niwa, we have a lot to do" She said as she turned and grabbed Daisuke's hand.

"Umm.. Okay" He said to Risa as he looked back at Krad with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Krad laughed, "Have fun love. And Risa, make sure to pick out some thing cute for him. Even if he doesn't want to wear it." He said with a wink to Risa.

This was like a whole new Krad, Risa thought to herself. Or maybe she just never really knew him.

"Okay" She said with a smile to Krad and then turned to Dark,

"And I will see you later tonight." She said to him as she leaned up to kiss him. He leant down and gently pressed his lips to hers.

"Yes you certainly will." Dark added with a smile.


End file.
